


Take Me to the Water

by interestedbystander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Single Parents, Smut, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Bucky Barnes, the waterbabies class swim teacher. Guard your ovaries. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble - it's follow up with be smut city.

“Okay, little man,” you say as you take a step into the warm indoor pool, your infant son sitting on your hip and grasping the straps of your swimsuit so tightly you worried it would rip the shoulder clear off. It was noisy with kids playing and a geriatrics water aerobics class was the next pool over, he’d been spooked since you’d walked in. “I know it’s very loud and I know the water is a little cooler than bath time but let’s have a little paddle before your lesson and see if we can relax.”

You watched your little guy as he watched others around you timidly. His class was only moments away and a few parents were splashing around with more confident bubbas in the water. He snuggled in close, watching the other groups warily.

“Okay, little ones and parents, I’m Bucky and I’m your teacher. Welcome to your first class, let’s have some fun and learn some valuable lessons about water safety together,” the teacher said, mostly for the parents. 

“Jesus,” you muttered to yourself quietly. It was almost criminal, looking that delicious. Bucky smiled wide and you were suddenly very pleased with your decision to get your child enrolled. “Okay, little guy,” you said. “Let’s do this.”

You don’t know what you took in from the class - you just attempted to do what the other parents did all the while mesmerised by Bucky’s smile. 

His body, on the other hand? Surreal. Long, dark wavy, locks to his shoulders that dripped from the ends as he crouched in the water to stay warm. Broad shoulders, a swim rush guard advertising the swim school glued to them and deep tanned arms with a meticulous tattoo running from his left wrist and under the top. 

Life was cruel, you realised. Why couldn’t you bump into him at a bar on a Friday night? Ha! What was a social life with a toddler glued to you? Impossible, that’s what, you reminded yourself - 

“Hi Mama,” Bucky said, suddenly before you, his grin friendly and dimples caressing his cheeks. “I’m Bucky,” he said again. “How is our little water baby doing over here?” he asked, taking your bub and gently dragging him through the water, going to him all the while. 

“I think he’s enjoying it,” you shrugged.

“A bit clingy?” Bucky figured.

“A bit,” you agreed. “The noise worries him a little. There’s lots going on.”

“There is,” Bucky agreed, spinning lightly as your little guy started to grin a little. “But I think he likes it.”

“I hope so. I grew up in the water, I want to make sure he’s the same.”

“Excellent,” Bucky said as he brought the little one back, now grinning shyly and digging his face into your chest. “If you want, I run private lessons for a reasonable rate too,” he shrugged simply. 

“Oh,” you said uncertainly, a little taken back at his suggestion as Bucky laughed.

“I just heard how that sounded,” he blushed a little as you had to giggle a little. “Sorry, I didn’t - ”

“It’s okay,” you reassured him. “Thanks for letting me know. We’ll take it a lesson at a time for now.”

“Seems fair,” Bucky said. “Welcome, I hope we can have a great time,” he said before a gentle kick away, back to the middle of the class.

What a dreamboat, you thought. It wasn’t every day you met a man that crazy handsome and now, you’d get to spend a half an hour with him every week. The baby’s swimming lessons were certainly looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's date night. A getting to know you, if you would.

You had to wonder after all these weeks… was it blatantly obvious to others as it felt to you the flirting that seemed to be going on between yourself and Bucky during your infant son’s swimming lessons? In the pool with half a dozen other parents and their children, you knew it couldn’t just be you that saw this.

But then again, it had been a really long time since you’d been flirted with that you were probably seeing a lot more to it than was actually happening. It felt nice, fun. Not so bad to be made feel special… especially by someone as hot as Bucky Barnes. 

Dipping the little one through the warm water as he giggled maniacally, now well and truly adjusted to the water, noise and succumbing to the fun of being in the pool, Bucky gave a gentle grin as he wadded in the shallow water and joined you both.

“Someone is having a good time today,” Bucky said, making funny, friendly faces as he took your child into his strong arms and putting him calmly on his back and helping him learn how to kick. “Good boy,” he whispered. “Kick, kick, kick,” he continued with a light laugh as your little grinned happily up at Bucky’s silly face. “He’s really enjoying lesson’s, isn’t he?”

“I think so, yeah,” you said as Bucky pulled him securely above the water and into his arms - _painful_. “It’s really helped socialise him. So, uh… thanks.”

“All good, my pleasure. I’m happy as long as he’s happy,” Bucky shrugged lightly. “How is Mama today?” he continued, giving you a wink and a half-smile.

“Tired,” you admitted. “He was up a few times last night. I gave up and just put him in bed with me after a while.”

“Probably just wanted to be close to your heartbeat,” Bucky offered. While the little one was screaming at 3:46am, needing to hear your heartbeat was the last thing you’d considered (dry bottom? Check. More milk? Check. Cuddles and the process started again) and Bucky was probably right. He’d fallen asleep as soon as you’d snuggled him into a bundle around you. “Your partner doesn’t get up for him?”

Awkwardly, you replied, “It’s just us.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, although he didn’t sound surprised. “I guess that’s a good thing then.”

You frowned. “Excuse me?” This you couldn’t understand - in no way was the current situation how you wanted to raise your child. On your own, working full time to attempt to make ends meet. You were lucky you had parents who had given up so much for you to this point. While they should be retired and enjoying their freedoms with their children out of the house, your mother caught the train from Manhattan to Brooklyn every weekday to watch your little guy since there was _no way_ you’d be able to afford child care, regardless of your earnings.

Bucky chuckled quietly and brought your son into his arms to practice dunking in the water. He counted to three and carefully lowered the baby momentary before he came back up, gasping then giggling and splashing, pleased. “He loves it,” he commented, giving your little guy a supportive cuddle. “Well done, little dude,” he looked at you. “I didn’t mean any harm,” he came closer again. “I just thought it was a good thing for me, personally, because I’d love to take you out for coffee one day… _maybe_?” he ended the sentence meekly - shy, even.

Suddenly bashful and losing the ability to use your voice, you fumbled with the words to respond.

“I don’t want to come across too forward, but this is my favourite class to teach because I get to see you. And I don’t entirely think it’s a one-way street…” he continued. “What do you think?”

“Yeah,” you finally managed. “That would be nice.”

Bucky’s smile widened and for a moment and you were just breathless. Jesus, he was a sight. How was he single? He was single, _right_? I mean, he was openly flirting with you, regardless of if you had a partner or not, your brain suddenly started melting down with queries. “Fantastic. I’ll text you, does that sound cool?”

“Cool,” you said, allowing a small smile to form as you took your little one back into your arms to continue the lesson.

* * *

“Coffee… it’s just _coffee_ ,” you mumbled yourself a week or so later as you checked your reflection in the work bathroom mirror. You’d explained to Bucky that you really weren’t free through the week due to work and evenings were all about the baby but days were easy for him as he had classes in the morning and evenings, so he was meeting you in the city for coffee.

He texted that he’d just arrived at the station and wouldn’t be far.

You, one the other hand, could feel every pore sweating. 

**Ding!**

“Oh, fuck,” you said checking your phone… he was downstairs. You inhaled and gave yourself a depressed once over again, before collecting your belongings and heading downstairs to join him. 

Maybe he wouldn’t notice you were travelling on two hours sleep? Who were you kidding? You could see the heavy bags under your eyes from the moon.

The cool morning breeze hit you as you looked around to spot Bucky - he wasn’t hard to find though. The only smiling face in a world of corporate grey. He wore a blue beanie, his long hair poking out underneath it and a woollen cable knit jumper that was stretched across his broad, muscular upper half and jeans that were glued to his strong thighs with well-worn black boots. 

Argh, he looked so good, it was criminal. It was strange he could look as good dressed opposed to dripping in a pool.

“Hi,” he said, opening his arms for a gentle hug to which you fell into nervously (awkwardly) and he kissed your cheek. 

“Thanks for meeting me,” you said.

“It’s cool - my days are usually pretty quiet,” he conceded. “But it was an early morning with the older kids I train.”

“Need coffee?”

“Desperate,” he chuckled. “Where do you suggest?”

“There’s a great place a block or so up.”

So the coffee date turned into more coffee dates, then he suggested a lunch date and lots of less than casual flirting during swimming class when finally Bucky texted, asking if you’d like to go on a date. In the evening. Like real people who date and don’t just rely on a dating app for a quick hook up.

Oh, shit. Was that what you were? A hook up? Did he do this? Hook up with random mothers in his swimming classes with some selective flirting –

 _“Yes!” your mother exclaimed after you’d begrudgingly asked her to babysit - she already did so much for you, it didn’t sit well to ask for more. “Go on a date, you need to go! You need to get_ laid _\- I’ll stay overnight at your place with the little guy.”  
_

_“Jesus Christ,” you said, a little mortified. “Please, Ma… relax.”  
_

_“I went to that swim class. I saw how handsome Bucky was. If you don’t go on that date,_ I will _!”_

You’d been out of the game so long, you realised as you got off the train, back in Brooklyn. You were going to meet Bucky for a few drinks then some food. Nothing over the top, just laid back. Casual, like he was.

Didn’t stop you from running to the beautician at lunch to make sure the hair situation was rectified in all places you wanted to look presentable or dare say, desirable. 

But, Jesus, you realised as he greeted you at the bar. Did he always have to look so goddamn good? 

“Hi,” he said sweetly, taking you in his arms and kissing you on the lips lightly. He’d graduated to that at your last lunch together and like that first time, you craved his lips on yours more than anything else. You just hoped the night went well enough that you could get your mouth on his at the end of the night. His scent enveloped you as you took him in - his usual blue jeans, crisp white shirt that strained across his broad, muscular chest and a black leather jacket. His long hair had been pulled into a bun behind his head and he’s shaved back to a light stubble (at yesterday lesson, it was a fairly well grown in beard… you decided you were quite fond of either). He looked like he walked off the catwalk at NYFW. “You look like you need a drink,” he said with a small smile.

“For sure,” you agreed.

“Big day at work?” he asked, placing his tattooed hand on your back and leading you past people haggling for tables and onto a stool at the bar. He stood beside you, wearing his usual open, friendly grin. 

“A bit, we’ve got a few big presentations the next few weeks so it’s all pretty full on,” you replied as Bucky ordered you a champagne. “Perfect,” you smiled as the bartender placed it before you and a whiskey for him. You couldn’t wait to taste it on his mouth, it was luring you in terribly.

You watched him take the first sip and he peered back at you with a confused smirk. “What?” 

“I just can’t stop thinking about kissing you,” you said before your filter stopped you. Covering you mouth with your hands, you blushed enough to light up half the tristate area. 

“Oh,” he chuckled, a little darkly. “I know that feeling,” he replied offhandedly, taking a step closer in the dim bar. Putting the tumbler back down, his hands cascaded to around your neck, his fingers resting on the flushed skin and he lightly licked his lips. “Been restraining myself, I must admit,” he said against your mouth and he kissed you so perfectly, a gentle flick of his tongue against your bottom lip as just a tease and he ended the kiss with a small smile. “Will that tide you over until after dinner?” he teased.

“Honestly?” you tried to regain your breath, resting your hands on his chest. “No. It hasn’t helped the situation.”

His smile widened. “Good.”

* * *

You both needed the drinks, you realised. After a while, you noticed that Bucky relaxed and you had to wonder if he was just as nervous as you were. There was no real way he could be, he was such a flirt that you guessed he had women coming and going from his bed constantly.

“Not true,” he giggled, sipping his wine across the table from you. “I have been in a couple of long term relationships, but to be honest, I haven’t dated anyone in a few years. I worked in Italy and had a pretty bad accident and ended up needing shoulder surgery, so after rehabbing that and coming back to America, i’ve been more focused on myself,” he shrugged. “What about you? Do you mind if I ask?”

“There’s not much to tell,” you sighed, the wine in your system loosening you up to bare yourself a little. “The little guy’s father and I were together for a few years. We thought we were in the same place so we got the ring, organised the wedding but then I got pregnant. That part didn’t work so well for him and he disappeared before he was born.”

“What a dick,” Bucky shook his head. “I hope he realises what he’s missing. Does he see much of him? He’s such a great little guy.”

“Just once,” you said evenly. “It didn’t go awfully but I knew we wouldn’t be seeing him again. He pays his child support but I doubt it’ll go further than that. It’s hard, and at the time I honestly thought my life was over, but my ex is the only one that misses out - Probably for the best anyway - he was always too concerned about work and travelling anyway.”

“You’re very calm about it,” he noted.

“What can I do? I couldn’t change my ex’s mind at the time and in the end, when it all came down to it, my son is my life. Anyone else is just seems like an outlier. Whomever I end up with will just have to understand that,” you said offhandedly as Bucky hummed.

“I understand,” he nodded.

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped, realising how callous it sounded while you were on a date with a man you really wanted to have great sex with later tonight. “That came out wrong,” you exclaimed, covering your mouth with your hand. 

“It’s okay,” he laughed quietly, not at all offended. “I get it, or I‘m tryin’ to.” 

“I guess in my head, I’ve had to be strong. When it comes to my child, I just need to do what’s best for him.”

Bucky broke into one of those megawatt grins. The ones what made you wetter than you usually were in the pool. Fuck, the power he already had over you and after just one kiss… and some really amazing Italian food. “I’m not here to fuck around with you, sweetheart,” he said, his Brooklyn accent think and slow. “It’s not my style. I wasn’t looking for forever tonight, but I am glad to know where you stand. To be honest, I could kind of already see the protective Mama bear you are. He loves you so much.”

You blushed and distracted yourself with your wine again. It was harsh and deep, but neither of you could say you hadn’t put your cards directly on the table. 

Bucky was young, good looking, single - he had his whole life ahead of him. 

“Bucky, I don’t want you to think that this is more than it is,” you told him. “I am here for a good time - ”

“But not a long time?” he cocked his head to the side, a playful pout on his lips.

You blushed again. “It would be nice to have some fun with you.”

“Sweetheart, I’m all for fun,” he reached across the table and linked your fingers. “But I think right now, let’s just focus on us and how good I’m going to fuck you into oblivion tonight, okay?”

Your eyes met his. “Tell me that’s a promise.”

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll realise you don’t need to worry about anyone else,” he eased back in his chair and nodded for the waitress to being the cheque. “Let’s go back to my place, huh? There is wine there too.”

You nodded. “Let’s get out of here.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes, the waterbabies class swim teacher. Guard your ovaries. AU.

Cheque paid (by Bucky, who absolutely would not let you pay your share) and coat on, he took your hand, leading you into the crisp Brooklyn evening. “I’m only a few blocks from here,” Bucky said quietly as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “You sure you wanna do this? It’s no problem if you are in two minds - ” 

“I’m not,” you said too quickly, too anxiously. Bucky gave a hearty laugh as you blushed. “What is wrong with me tonight?” Your loose lips were completely giving you away, it was becoming ridiculous as you buried your face in your hands. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise - I think it’s cute,” Bucky shrugged amused as you stopped at the curb and he dragged you into his warm, strong embrace. “Can I cut the polite kissing shit though?”

“Yes,” you said again, a little breathless as you felt your back press into the hard steel of the street light and his thigh pressed between yours, trapping your body tightly against his. It didn’t help the already heavy pulsation between your legs, but fuck, it felt so good as he purposefully adjusted his posture to rub against you. He was turning you on while you waited at the street light and you felt amazing, not at all ashamed of your actions. You missed the buzz and hedonism that came in the lead up to sex, a feeling you didn’t realised you’d missed and were suddenly starting to crave.

You shuddered but you weren’t sure if it was the chilliness or the anticipation mixed with nervousness of what awaited you. Bucky gave you a small grin. “Good?”

“So good,” you managed as the light flicked green and Bucky took you under his arm again, dragging you across the street, dodging and weaving pedestrians on phones or on conversation with their travel partners. 

Within a few minutes, Bucky was unlocking and thrusting open his apartment door for you. “After you,” he lightly ushered you in as you wandered in nervously, taking in his apartment. Not entirely what you expected - it was well decorated, tastefully male without appearing completely bachelor, a lot of blue. It made sense with his love of the water. 

Feeling hands on your hips, you squealed as you found yourself suddenly hitched up on the kitchen bench and face to face with Bucky as he chewed his lip pensively and inhaled sharply. His hands drifted up your sides as he stepped closer, pushing his way between your thighs and tugging the collar of your jacket, dragging it back before attaching his lips to your pulse.

“Jesus Christ,” you mumbled, head falling back immediately and clutching him desperately. Bucky went right for the jugular. You heard him inhale and a light moan escaped his lips as your fingers laced into his hair, giving it a rough tug at the roots.

“That feels _so fuckin’_ good. You smell so sweet,” he said between licks and kisses and his lips moved to yours, unbuttoning your jacket at the waist to grip your ass and pull you flush to him, his arousal pressing into your core and you were relieved it wasn’t just you.

God, he was an amazing kisser. His mouth had fixated you from the beginning. Thick, full lips that rounded a white, dimpled toothy grin had you hooked. You could only dream what else he could do with that mouth and gave a low hum as he gently bit into your neck, stinging you. It was certain to leave a mark.

“I like that sound,” he hummed, his hips starting to rut against you as he ran his hands up and down your thighs before hitching you into his arms. It took a moment in your haze to realise he was carrying you somewhere else. “Bedroom,” he muttered.

Fair, you thought, unable to vocalise. It was one thing to be fucked on the kitchen bench, but it didn’t say much for your first time together. Crashing into a door, Bucky pawed at it, pushing it open and guiding you in before dumping you on the bed. You landed with a grunt, sitting up on your elbows to see him in the dark room.

“Hi,” he said, taking a second to catch his breath as he put a knee between yours and lowered his body between your legs. You mumbled a similar reply. His hands slowly found the way to the buttons on your jacket to remove it completely before he unlinked his belt and his jeans top button, needing some relief. It felt cruel to only see and not touch and you reached for him and pushed away his jacket and started to fumble with his shirt. You needed to see more of his body - the closest you’d been was in the pool and he was always in board shorts and and a modest swim vest that did nothing to hide what was underneath. 

You need to touch and taste his skin. Memorise every muscle and ridge just in case this never happened again. 

As you pushed away the shirt, you inhaled sharply, satisfied. It was better than expected, you noted, tugging the garment from his waist, leaving him sans shirt. Pants to go, you thought greedily as he cut you off with a chuckle.

“While I love how hard your concentratin’, maybe we can equal the ledger?” he suggested, pushing your discarded jacket from the bed and tracing his tattooed hand from your throat and down to your belly, before boldly hitching your legs wide, letting your heels fall to the floor and pushing the skirt of your dress high, leaving your pantyhose and hopefully well-selected undies on display. “I’m gonna start here,” he hinted, his fingers toying with the seam on the tights and lacing his long fingers under to rip them down your body. It was by far one of the sexiest moves in the bedroom you’d ever seen as he moved his face to rest at your belly button. Licking around it, his mouth sunk further, his strong hands massaging your calves and raising them to sit over his broad shoulders. His dark blue eyes looked up at you momentarily, a look that said ‘strap yourself in, babygirl. It’s gonna be a messy fucking night’. 

“Are you okay if I go down on you?” Bucky asked, his voice gruff from desire. “I really need this.”

“More than okay,” you managed to reply as he chuckled lightly and used his thumb to hook into your undies to drag them slowly to the side.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the second I saw you,” he left tongue kisses down the side of your thigh before gentle kisses met your core. 

“Oh, Jesus,” you muttered, your hands digging into his long, dark hair, greeted with a pleased moan from Bucky. You were so sensitive, so worked up, you didn’t realise that you were holding your breath until he pulled away and asked you to please relax. He moved back to pull you knickers off and toss them over his tattooed shoulder before resting on his belly again, spreading your legs bold and wide. “Breathe,” he instructed as you ultimately did so. “Enjoy and let me take care of the rest,” he said before ruthlessly using this tongue to swirl around your clit.

“My God, Bucky,” you replied, your stomach coiling as your body trembled in pleasure. If he kept doing exactly what he was doing, you were worried you’d make a big, old mess all over his pretty face. It had been a while since you’d been made to feel so fucking good and any bashfulness seemed to wane as you dug your heels into his shoulders and raised your hips to thrust closer to his greedy, greedy mouth.

“Good girl,” he mumbled as he released a thigh, using his fingers to part your core wide. He used his pointer and middle fingers to dip into you, test just how wet you really were and he smiled against your slit, his eyes darting up to meet yours. “You are wound so tight, why don’t you just let go, sweetheart? I can take it,” his Brooklyn accent thick as you keened to his fingers. He could feel how close you were and he added another finger, driving into your slick, his fingers covered in it. 

“Fuck,” you muttered as he watched you unable to hold off any longer. The pleasure he seemed to be taking from you finding yours setting you over the edge and coming hard, the heat from your belly cascading to your toes and your body exploded, shaking and ragged movements as he held your thighs, keeping his mouth on you. He moaned, the vibration making you far too sensitive as your tried to push him away only for him to suck harder. “Oh, my God,” you cried, clawing at his pillows, body quaking with aftershocks. 

“Lemme just taste you,” he said, voice low as he chuckled, moving his tongue from your clit to prod your core. “Jesus, as sweet as I dreamed.” 

You panted wildly, attempting to catch your breath and watching him while he watched you right back, his tongue working to a slow. “Oh, fuck,” you said again as he finally stopped and popped up with a cheeky, wet grin. You were unable to hide your bubble of laughter and you fell back to the pillows, attempting to relax your thundering heartbeat.

“Wild idea,” Bucky began, licking his deliciously plump lips. “Wanna get naked now?” he wriggled his eyebrows and his mischievousness was infectious as you nodded eagerly. You needed to see his body in its entirety immediately. You hoped he was as excited to see yours. Now, it wasn’t in the same shape it was pre-baby but if Bucky didn’t show you to the door after you revealed yourself, maybe it was a win? That self-loathing crept in and he caught it, lifting a finger to tut you. “No, don’t get into your head. Let’s do this together and I’ll show you how beautiful you are to me.”

Shocked at his honesty, you managed, “You’re not real, are you?” 

He rolled his eyes teasingly. “Plenty real, sweetheart. Come,” he made his way to stand and kicked off his well-worn boots before extending his hand. “Let’s equal the ledger.”

You started to freeze again. As much as you wanted to appear sexy and relaxed, the anxiety easily eradicated any kind of confidence you tried to exude. Taking your jaw in one hand, Bucky kissed you slowly. Toe-curlingly slow, his tongue lightly massaging against yours, almost taking any air getting to your brain. You were melting into him as his other hand guided yours to the waist of his barely-hanging on jeans, silently instructing you to lose them for him. Over his slender hips and tucking your pinky into his CK boxers, you slid the garments down until they were a pile at his feet. His hands now both laced in your hair, they traced the column of your throat and started on the buttons of blouse.

“You’re okay if we get rid of this?” he asked, halting the kiss and pushing the shirt over your shoulders as you nodded and it added to the pile on the floor. His big hands tickled as they grasped your ribs and reached to your back. “This is the part I’m not so good at,” he confided, chewing his lower lip pensively. 

“Bra strap?” you bit back your grin as he nodded and you pointed at your breasts. “Here.”

Bucky suddenly cackled, pushing back his hair from his eyes, bashfully. “See? Now you’re just tryin’ to trick me!” he accused with a grin.

“Have to get one back, don’t I?” you challenged as he gratefully popped the clasp, hummed appreciately and tossed the bra away. Standing opposite each other, as naked as the moments you were born, you added, “I didn’t even consider that, sorry,” you admitted, your forehead softly hitting his chest as he laughed again. At least he had a good sense of humour about it, you realised as you were suddenly hitched into his arms, face to face with him as he easily supported your weight.

“I’ll give you that one,” he taunted. “And might get my own back a few times, if that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” you said as he guided you back to the bed.

“I really need to be in you,” he confided in a hot whisper. “Seeing you like this,” he took a wide eyed look down your bodies. “Flushed, sweaty, so turned on. I am resisting, but I need to feel you now.”

You nodded, lids falling shut in a haze as he kissed across your chest. “What do you want from me?” you needed to know exactly how to please him. 

“That’s what I’m meant to be asking you,” he replied, smiling against your skin, his pelvis gently grinding into your thighs and you realised maybe you weren’t the only one who was wired and ready to blow. 

“You had a pretty amazing start,” you admitted. “But I must repay the favour.”

“How about,” he easily rolled your bodies, reaching for his beside table and whipping a condom from it. Still moving and you found yourself straddling his muscular thighs and he adjusted his strained cock between your bodies. “We both just make each other feel really fuckin’ amazin’? I don’t got nowhere to be…”

You swallowed hard, taking his dick into your palms and watching his face change as you found a rhythm that seemed to suit him that he was pretty shortly thrusting into.

“Condom,” he lightly demanded, nodding his head towards it. You reached carefully, opening and slipping it on with a skilful hand as he held your hips. “Come on, baby, go for a ride, huh?”

Gripping onto his shoulders, one where tattoo met unblemished muscle, you sunk on to him, precariously finding a slow, deep rhythm that felt comfortable for the first time… in a _long_ time. Bucky licked his lips as he rolled his hips below you, watching where your bodies met. 

“You good?” he asked, between gasps.

“Hell yes,” you replied as he chuckled, moving his large palms to your hips, driving you deeper on him, hitting a spot inside that felt better than you’d been able to remember. Or had you even felt it before? Too deep, you realised. 

 _Wrong time_ to go through previous average sex partners.

…especially when Bucky certainly wouldn’t go on that list. No, no - his name would certainly go on top of another list on his own, titled ‘As Good As It Would Ever Get’. 

 “You okay?” Bucky asked, a little self-consciously. His hips had slowed down but didn’t cease. You blinked and looked back at him, not realising even at this very moment, you were still in your stupid head and not in the amazing moment.

“Actually thinking how good this is,” you conceded, with a blush.

He giggled quietly. “That’s a relief,” he said, grasping your waist roughly again and giving you a gentle smack on the ass as you gasped. “Stay with me,” he urged as he pulled your body down on his, chest to chest, to kiss you again, his hips rolling deeper.

“Jesus,” you muttered against his mouth as he rolled you over, now hovering cheekily above you and tugging your hands over your head, so he could get deeper. 

Everything seemed so vivid with him - the faint smell of chlorine that lingered on his skin, masked by a delicious masculine scent, your mutual grunts of pleasure fuelled by desire in full stereo, every colour in the dim room gleaming and your skin both scorched. Every sense in absolute hyperdrive.

It was incredible, how his body moved against yours. He reached down, taking a nipple in his mouth, tracing around it before sucking and giving it a gentle bite. He was hitting every button and your felt amazing. Feeling a familiar tightening in your core, he breathed, a finger creeping between your bodies and tapping against your clit.

“Fuck, yes. That feels so good,” he said, against your shoulder. “You are so close…”

“ _So_ close,” you moaned as his movements got quicker, cock like a piston as you felt yourself starting to come again. “Oh God,” you managed as your body quaked beneath Bucky, completely falling apart.

He chewed his lip, fucking you harder, needing to feel everything you had for him. “Yes,” he whispered. “God, come undone, sweetheart.”

You fell back into the mattress slack a little as you felt your limbs go to jelly, Bucky still thundering above you and desperately seeking his release. You reached up and kissed his neck and shoulders, a rumble escaping to a grunt as he powered himself into you before collapsing on you with a gentle crash. He gasped as he buried his forehead into your neck, kissing your chin before moving to your lips, hungrily. “You okay?”

He grinned against your skin, a little dazed. “Fuckin’ amazing, baby.”

* * *

“So… did this fulfil your need for some pure, unadulterated fun?” Bucky asked cheekily as he reluctantly let go of your hand so you could unlock your apartment door. He eased his large frame against the wall, a cocky grin gracing his features. You had to laugh, blushing slightly. “I mean, do I get a second date? I think I should get a second date…” he reckoned.

Hearing the lock turn, you raise your face to him with a smile. “I think a second date sounds like a great idea.”

“So I’m not just your good time call?” he teased, leaning forward shyly and you shook your head. “Good,” he said, his lips against yours and he kissed you again. God, you would never be sick of it. The things his mouth could do made your head spin.

“Sebastian!” you heard the voice hiss from inside. “Stay back from the door, sweetheart. Give Mama some space to get in and not hurt your little fingers.”

“That is my mother, I guess Sebastian heard the door,” you whispered.

“No problem. I’ll let you go back to mommy time, but I’ll call you later?” he asked as you nodded again and he left a chaste kiss, ducking away before you could get too reacquainted with his taste. “Bye,” he mouthed, disappearing around the corner from your view as your carefully opened the front door as your toddling little man greeted you at the door with a grin, arms splayed.

“Hi sweetheart,” you said eagerly. “Oh, I missed you!” you exclaimed as he burrowed his face into your neck and little fingers played with some loose hair. “Guess you missed me too, huh?” you never got sick of the feeling of your little man’s cuddles as your mother stayed back, a broad smile on her face.

“Is he worth it?” she could only ask.

“I hope so, Ma. I really hope so,” you kissed Sebastian’s chubby little cheek and released him as he wobbled away to his toys, happy you were home again.

“Another date?”

“I think so, yeah,” you stripped off your jacket and hung it by the door. “He seemed interested,” you shrugged, downplaying the situation.

“And are _you_ interested?” 

“Ma. Please,” you rolled your eyes and made an excuse to put the kettle on. “Some decorum, huh?” you muttered, retrieving a cup from the cabinet. “And yes.”

Yes, you were very interested.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
